


【授翻/奇异铁】A Letter to his Future/写给他未来的信

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, IronStrange family, Light Angst, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen与Peter讨论了人终将死去的现实。





	【授翻/奇异铁】A Letter to his Future/写给他未来的信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Letter to his Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838875) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：所以这篇有点不同……希望你仍然喜欢！

Stephen Strange试图冥想，关键词：试图。他目前正在他最喜欢的凹室里，让他的第三只眼睛四处游荡，拼命地试图放松自己的身体来恢复他之前用完了的魔法。不幸的是，随着时间的推移，这种行动似乎变得越来越徒劳无功。Stephen在大多数环境中都能集中自己的注意力，但这种坏境显然不包括有一个明显沮丧的少年在附近的房间里大声惊叫着踱来踱去的情况。

最近，Peter开始偶尔会在圣所待上一晚，瞪大了充满好奇的双眼看着Stephen展示魔法。然而，鉴于Peter自己本身就是一个生物学上的奇迹，Stephen无法理解这个少年有什么好惊讶的。很明显，魔法更令人着迷。Stephen经常会怀疑自己在刚开始接受训练时是不是也有类似的表现，他真心希望自己没有。

虽然Stephen通常会讨厌像Peter这样过于激动的人，但他也发现自己以超乎寻常的速度接受了这孩子的魅力。也许是因为这孩子本身就粘人得要命。很快，快节奏的语速和旺盛的精力让他从微微气恼变成了适当的逗趣，尤其是在话题转向Tony的时候。

当然了，这孩子的个性尚并不是Stephen对他特别宽容的全部原因。Tony在这孩子身上倾注了父爱的倾向很快显现了出来，Stephen知道如果自己想和小胡子亿万富翁在一起，那么就也要拥抱这个被他监护的孩子。起初他一直担心这将是一项艰巨的任务，但后来，似乎是Peter本人更为迫切希望得到他的认可与信任。这种感觉……非比寻常，但并非不受欢迎。而当Tony脸上的喜悦溢于言表，Stephen意识到这其实是一项额外的馈赠。

回到眼下。Peter不请自来到了圣所，Stephen允许他这么做了，但有两点警告。一是Peter得做完家庭作业后才能骚扰他询问关于魔法的新兴趣；二是Peter得接受Stephen对他进行冥想的训练。不是学习秘法（这让孩子很是失望），只是典型的冥想，用于帮助他平复控制自己的能量。

Stephen还记得Tony第一次进来走到他们身边的情形。脸上露出目瞪口呆的傻兮兮的表情能让他笑一周，还有他的爱人自那以后对Peter的感情里带上了一点微妙地嫉妒的情绪。这相当可爱，但和眼下的问题无关。

Stephen认出了来自楼下厨房的沮丧的呻吟声，他自己在学生时代的时候也那么嚎过。他也知道如果自己不下去帮帮忙，情况只会变得更糟，但如果不是生物学或是诸如此类的问题的话他可能也对此无能为力额。Stephen叹了口气，让自己落回到地上，摆脱了自己试图冥想的阴霾。他缓缓走向楼下的小厨房（小心翼翼清理掉一些魔法文物以备Peter到来），大步走进房间，发现Peter躺在地板上，纸张四处散落，一张还贴在他脸上。Strange花了一点时间才把自己的表情控制到中立而非好笑。

“ **咳咳。** ”Stephen清了清嗓子以引起Peter的注意。

听到声音的那一霎Peter从地板上弹了起来，弄乱了纸张，差点滑倒。他睁大眼睛惊讶地望着Strange。“呸，抱歉！Strange博士！我不是故意要打扰你冥想的！”

Stephen很少会觉得青少年有懂事的，但Peter极其例外。他靠近了些，打量着桌上的书，在发现上面似乎是英文的时候皱起了眉头。Peter本人则仍然用棕色的眼睛焦急地盯着他。“真的，我不是故意这么大声的，我保证会安静的。拜托不要让我离开圣所！”

Stephen轻笑出声，Peter似乎放松了些。Stephen的唇上露出一丝微笑。“没关系Peter，我记得我自己的英文课。可能是我最不擅长的课程了，但从长远来看可能也是最有用的。”

Peter跟着点了点头：“是的，我很擅长科学和技术的课程，但这门真的让人很沮丧。”他羞怯地揉揉自己的头发。

Stephen感觉到孩子不再担心被扔出去的事情了，于是他在柜台边坐了下来，一边脱掉了斗篷。Peter盯着它离开房间，就好像它依然是最令人惊讶的东西一样。Stephen翻了个白眼。“所以，Peter。告诉我你在研究什么呢？”

Peter回头看着他，他整个脸都垂丧地垮了下来，某种几乎是忧心忡忡的神情在他眼中浮现，在他年轻的脸上显得格格不入。屋子里整个气氛都变了，Stephen能感觉到自己的思绪集中在那一刻，周围的一切凸显了出来。或许冥想还是有点用的。

Peter盯着手中的纸，没有看到Stephen的眼神。“坐吧，孩子，”他坐在柜台的另一边的凳子上示意道，“让我看看作业。”

Peter缓缓挪过来坐下，将纸推了过去，一边坐在柜台边垂首向下看着。Stephen瞥了一眼，没有觉察出能让Peter变得这么忧郁的端倪。就是一个典型的英语作业，仅仅是写一封信给十年后未来的自己。挺随意的，真的，就是为了帮助孩子们学会从长远的角度来看待事物，当然了，也要写得得体一些。客观地说Stephen想不到为什么这会给Peter造成那么大的痛苦，除非是他想写一篇关于复仇者的文章，而在那种情况下他就得说谎。即便如此，Tony其实已经在脑海中盘算了很久，最近已经形成了一个备用计划，关于在成为复仇者或是超级赛亚人之外的职业规划。

“Peter，为什么这项作业会让你心烦意乱？”Strange从来都不是那种喜欢拐弯抹角的人，即便是作为一名外科医生，他也比较倾向于直接出击的方式。

至于Peter，头都不抬，只是拽着身上平纹毛衣的两头，心不在焉地把它扯得更紧。“我不知道。”他嗫嚅道。

Stephen努力让自己别叹气，操他真的不擅长这个。“拜托，看着我。”

Peter抬起头，显然不太乐意这样做。那就是Strange需要的，读到了里面的谎言。他静静地将颤抖的手指交握在一起，忽略了传来的刺痛，然后用Wong称之为“至尊”的目光看着这孩子，“我想你知道。”然后等在那儿。

没过多久，Peter先是环顾四周，然后就将悲伤的眼神落在了Strange身上，那表情近乎绝望。这让Stephen的心中的某处被戳了一下，让他为这个孩子在如此年轻的时候便经历了这一切而感到心疼。

“我只是……”他顿了顿，显然是在努力让自己准备好，“我只是一直在试着想象未来十年的事情，我只是......不。”

Stephen凝视了他片刻，孩子的眼睛里渗出微微的水汽，这击中了他。他所有经受过的训练促使他保持冷静、不作虚假的保证。Peter或许还是个少年，但此刻他需要的是真相，是诚实。“你的意思是说，你看不到你自己。在你心里，你不相信自己还有十年的时间。”

这是一个宣告。一个让Peter脸色苍白的陈述。他点了点头，再次垂下了眼睛。Stephen深吸一口气，唯一能做的就是让自己的眼睛不要开始生疼。他将Peter，他视如己出的孩子，当成是自己卡玛泰姬的学生。

“你是对的。”Peter又瞪大了眼睛。“你所做的，我们所做，都是非常危险的事情。我们担负着其他人从不会承受的风险，做着或许会让他人失望受伤的决策。很多时候，即使以我们的能力，也是只让我们能堪堪与敌人进行公平竞争而已。”

Peter飞快地眨了眨眼睛，泪还噙在那里，但也……带着感激。“是的，认为从现在起的十年之后我可能不存在，这大概也不算不合理？”他提出了这个含糊不清的问题。

Stephen从柜台对面伸过手来，再次抬起了低下的头。“也许并没有那么不合理，但你也用了‘可能’这个关键词。”

Peter耸耸肩，紧锁眉头。“你可能无法拥有那么遥远的未来，但你也可能比那活得更好。”

Peter的目光注视着Stephen脖子上的时间宝石，努力让自己不要本能地变得僵硬。“你看到了吗？”

Stephen摇了摇头，Peter的又低下了头。“我不能像那样使用宝石Peter，那是自私和不负责任——”

“哦，我知道！我只是很好奇，我不确定……”令人惊讶的是，这孩子即使是在讨论自己必死的命运之时还如此害怕会冒犯他。

“Peter，重点是，其实班上的每个学生在坐下来写这份作业之时，一样都不知道自己将来会是什么样子，很多人可能都看不到十年那么远。我认为在此之后你需要问问自己，在今后的日子里，你是否想要继续这样做下去。”

“是的。”Peter果断地回答，眼中突然闪烁起了决心，尽管觉得Strange会反驳。Stephen永远不会的。他记得清清楚楚，Tony告诉他的这孩子的动机。

Stephen点点头，“我不会骗你，Peter。你已经知道这会是一种非常艰难的生活。我不能向你保证十年，但我可以向你保证，只要我和Tony还有一口气，就会竭尽所能让你做好准备。只要你下定决心沿着这条路走下去，一切都会助你一臂之力。”要把Peter只是当成一个学生是不可能的。

Peter用一种敬畏的目光凝视着他，让他觉得受之有愧。“谢谢。”Peter低声说。突然，少年站了起来，绕过柜台，紧紧拥抱了他，让至尊法师吓了一跳。

Stephen越过男孩的肩膀上看到斗篷在门口徘徊，一角抽动着暗示Tony马上就要到了。Stephen迅速拍了拍孩子的肩膀，让他能抽开身去。“只要记住，Peter，你可以随时和我讨论这个。恐惧死亡，担心死亡，都是自然而然的。所有你有的想法，我保证我和Tony也都会有。”

Peter露出一个含着泪的微笑，迅速地擦干了眼泪，“是的，要和Stark先生讨论这个真的不太容易。”

“嗯。他太在意你，甚至不愿让你受伤的想法进入他的大脑。”

Peter严肃地点点头，“我知道。”

“你知道什么？”Stephen和Peter都转过身去，Tony正站在门口，手里拿着钥匙，露出了一个大大的笑容。

Peter张开了嘴，但Stephen捏了捏他的肩，“知道了他老是待在这里，导致你感觉自己快被忽视了。”

这让Peter和Tony都看看对方又看看Stephen，接着他俩在都试图解释事实并非如此的时候尴尬地面面相觑红了脸。斗篷重新围绕在了他的肩头，Stephen笑着仰起头，仿佛被自己逗乐了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：非典型意义的奇异铁。嗯，其实更多是，Stephen关心Tony所关心的人，以Tony做不到的角度给予Peter关心。  
> 不管看不看得到未来，选择比结果重要。你爱的人和所有一切都会助你一臂之力的。


End file.
